1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic gas injection fire extinguisher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of fire extinguishers have heretofore been produced. One known example of the fire extinguishers is a gas fire extinguisher which uses a cylinder filled with a fire extinguishing gas, such as a fluorocarbon gas or carbon dioxide in a liquefied state, and which is adapted to eject the gas as a fire extinguishing agent by manually breaking a seal member of this cylinder. The known fire extinguishers also include a fire extinguisher adapted to eject a powdered or water soluble fire extinguishing agent with a gas pressure.
Among these conventional fire extinguishers, a gas fire extinguisher is adapted to eject a gas manually, so that a fire extinguishing action takes much time. Regarding, especially, a gas fire extinguisher using a fluorocarbon gas, the discontinuance of use of the same gas was decided under the international treaty for the improvement of the earth environment, and it is therefore necessary to develop a substitute for a fluorocarbon gas. When a fire extinguisher adapted to eject a powdered or water soluble fire extinguishing agent is used practically, the machines, instruments, clothes, and documents installed, stored, and placed in a room are damaged greatly due to the deposition of the fire extinguishing agent thereon during a fire extinguishing operation.